


【拳皇KOF】【庵京】夏の終わりに

by f_yuanzhidafahao



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_yuanzhidafahao/pseuds/f_yuanzhidafahao
Summary: 草薙流花式作死，行云流水，十割伤害（喂





	【拳皇KOF】【庵京】夏の終わりに

****************************************

 

街边的路灯在公寓楼上映出一团摇摇晃晃的影子，仿佛被夏夜闷热湿润的空气晕染开来。  
“——多，多谢惠顾！！”  
出租车在车门咯嚓关上的瞬间逃命似地蹦下山坡，尾灯迅速地消失在城市的纷繁夜色之中。  
草薙京攥着一把零钱，打了个大大的哈欠。  
“嘶……疼疼疼。”  
不经意的动作牵动了嘴角的伤口，但被铁锈味麻木的舌头已经尝不出什么差别了。  
比起这个，夜间的出租车真是贵得离谱。哪怕深夜在荒郊野外被两个浑身是血的青年强行拦车吓得魂飞魄散，敬业的中年司机还是把他们送到了指定目的地，而且没少收一个硬币。  
这也导致两个人口袋里翻出来的钱，勉强只够坐到这栋独身公寓为止。  
惨状的起因一如既往，是以“做个了断吧”为由发起的对决。燃着赤炎的重拳抢了先手，以火苗的犬牙轻咬后再用轻捷的转身切为凌空下劈正中那个红毛脑袋——不错的开始。然而在倦意和头痛的挤压下残留在脑海里最后的战斗记忆，却是苍炎带着灼人的热度擦过鼻尖——紧接着，便是从昏迷中醒来后看到的星空，和倒在边上同样动弹不得却还是死死地盯着他的老对手了。  
虽然不知到底结果如何，既然自己还活着，那看来这回依然算不得分出胜负。  
“下次如果摩托车不巧正好送修了我可要赶在末班电车之前收拾掉你……喂，混蛋八神，钥匙给我。醒醒啊，喂——”  
扶着和自己差不多高的家伙爬上楼梯让他全身还完好的那些关节都在咯吱作响以示抗议，轻易地在门框上找到藏得没什么创意的备用钥匙开了锁，京一边后悔没把房间的主人直接扔在楼下的花坛里，一边踹开了公寓的门。  
屋子的陈设简陋得像搬家搬完了一大半，月色自窗边流泻下来，把毫无生活感的空间照得半明半暗，因为没开窗户而有些闷热。  
所幸这家伙好歹还和其他正常人一样有张床。  
草薙京不禁松了口气，随即推了推压得他肩膀发麻的大件行李。  
“喂。”  
对方咕哝了一声，没做更多回应。  
“…既然你主动要求睡在地上那我就不客气了。啊…困死我了…”  
说着他上前一步，任由搭在自己后颈上的手臂滑落下去——但也就是一步而已。  
“呜……！”  
额前的碎发被突如其来的气流掠过，险险躲开后有什么东西砰地左右接连拍在颈侧。京下意识地闭上眼睛后退，贴在门上放低重心准备踢向袭击者下盘时，上方传来了熟悉的声音。  
“…你干什么呢。”  
映入眼帘的那张脸上带着挂了彩也没折损半分的嘲弄。  
行吧，所以没有什么埋伏在阴影里伺机暗杀这个欠揍的家伙以及随行者的仇家。而不幸的是是他现在被多年宿敌锁在身体和房门之间，不知道这家伙究竟是为了保持平衡才撑着门，还是接连打偏了两发琴月，或者——啊，有点像那个，那天等着上场时闲得无聊的红丸给真吾示范的，能让女高中生心跳加速的告白方式，叫什么来着……  
——不不不，等等，作为格斗家被逼到墙边的第一反应绝对应该是如何脱身回击好吗。回击啊喂。  
“那是我的台词吧。”  
京瞪着八神，试着把多余的无聊知识从脑海中拂去。  
“哼……你以为呢？”  
对方的吐息掠过浮着薄汗的皮肤时痒酥酥的。  
“………………谁管你，赶紧让开。”  
这家伙非得靠得这么近说话吗？啊？  
他移开视线看着拄在颈侧的手臂，焦躁地舔了舔唇。  
——对着八神我为什么会紧张啊，不过是个八神而已，明明在几乎可以接吻的距离怒视着朝彼此挥拳已经习以为常了才对……  
……呸，什么破比喻…这什么破比喻！？！？  
“…你在害羞个什么劲啊。”  
“哈？！谁害羞了？”  
瞬间涨红了脸的草薙流当家选择了他运用得最熟练的方式来破解尴尬。  
京深吸一口气，朝眼前的额头用力撞了过去，在对方后仰的瞬间往腹部接上一记重拳，顺势摔出老远撞在房间对面的墙上，并在八神缓缓滑下来的时候祈祷他和自己明天早上醒来时不记得这一段——哇这家伙脑袋撞到墙的时候超响，没问题吗。  
咬牙忍耐着细小伤口因动作幅度过大撕裂带来的刺痛，京平复了下呼吸，看着角落里一动不动的人，短暂地反省了一下自己的反应是不是过激了点。  
——没问题吧。毕竟把对方按在角落往死里揍算是日常交流嘛。  
罪魁祸首决定先借浴室洗个澡，给自己弄点喝的，再去确认他的情况。  
而八神似乎也基本上赞成这个主意，直到京甩掉头发上的水，翻弄了两下床头柜上没完成的乐谱，捏着空荡荡的冰箱里最后一罐啤酒，拖着八神的领子拽上床靠在墙上检查伤势为止，他都一直配合地保持着昏迷。  
——嗯，居然没流血也没肿起来，这家伙的后脑勺可真够硬的。以后要注意少朝这里进攻。  
对这个发现感到颇为满意的京又灌了一口酒，乘着轻飘飘的醉意跪坐在床沿上歪着头端详着宿敌的脸。  
右边脸颊上的这道擦痕是一记毒咬留下的，然而京也没占到多大便宜。对方趁机缩短间距，他勉强闪过第一拳试图向后跳开的时候被屑风抓住然后硬生生吃下葵花三式，现在肩膀还在隐隐作痛。额角的瘀伤是什么来着？啊对了。以为能够避开那一击却被狠狠打进防御薄弱的侧腹部，还因为冲击的力道扯断了几根头发，但靠着反射神经瞬间重整态势回敬以勾拳痛殴，还附赠了一记膝顶，然而这混蛋却硬抗下了那一拳并交叉手臂架住了后者——也许是临走前大门的那句超多余的“别忘了明天去补考”让两人都不自觉收了几分力道，今晚的对决中他们虽然都伤得不轻但也并无大碍，倒是让人担心八神刚才撞到头的那一下。没有外伤依然不能排除其他可能性，比如…比如因脑震荡失忆，变成阳光清爽的好青年…  
——不行，阳光清爽和眼前这家伙简直灾难性地不搭调。  
“噗…咳、咳咳咳…”  
被酒精搅得晕乎乎的脑海里飘过的这个念头害得他笑到呛住。  
“啧…………”  
“啊，你醒了。还记得我是谁吗？”  
“…无聊。去死吧。”  
——好吧，完全通常运转。  
草薙京半是安心半是遗憾地叹了口气。  
“……是吗。”  
“你那一脸蠢样是怎么回事……喂，酒给我。”  
有那么一瞬间认真担心你的我就是个白痴——感觉到额头上青筋跳了一下的同时，京再次确认了八神庵在激怒自己这件事上有着无可比拟的才能。  
不过话说回来，这一点上他也毫不逊色。  
“这是最后一罐了。”  
“…那又怎么样？”  
话音未落，对方那只一直垂放在身侧的手便从暗影中猛地抓了过来，京向后倾身闪过，酒洒了不少出来，但并不妨碍他得意地拎着铝罐摇晃的同时在唇角带上一抹顽劣的笑意。  
“求我啊。”  
“………”  
八神没理他。  
——放弃得比想象得干脆啊，真没意思。  
京仰头把所剩无多的酒液一饮而尽，捏扁了罐子丢开，故意炫耀似地一根根舔干净被沾湿的手指。而本以为无意奉陪的家伙却趁机钳住他的下颔，迅速拉近了距离，然后——  
“唔唔唔唔唔！？！？”  
被撬开唇瓣的时候，草薙京的第一反应是喂喂喂这么想喝的话为什么刚才不再争取一下，睁大了眼睛不知道视线该往哪放，直到对上八神看好戏似的目光才连忙收起慌乱回瞪着他——至少气势上不能输。  
而另一边的以唇舌代替拳脚的攻防战进行得就没这么顺利了。  
……不，应该说是惨不忍睹地吃下一套眼花缭乱的连续技，甚至构不成攻防转换。  
他能躲开一记重爪却招架不了一个吻，柔软湿润的舌头滑过口腔顶部，痒酥酥的诡异感觉让京忍不住皱了皱眉，咬了对方一口以示威胁，作为回应八神则毫不留情地加大了手上的力道，把他的下颔捏得生疼。粗暴的入侵者一会沿着齿龈游走，又突然潜入舌头底部翻弄，让他完全无法预测对方的下一步动作，不但无处可退，硬着头皮迎上去围追堵截反而正中下怀被绕着圈肆意纠缠。压倒性的经验差距让京能做的只剩下拼命稳住呼吸，并强忍着别在对方故意欺负人似地用舌尖挑逗敏感处时发出声音——很不幸，这些抵抗也因很快招致了变本加厉的激烈攻势而收效甚微。  
京试着掰开攫住他的那只手，然而骨节分明的手指如同死守着猎物不放的鹰爪般顽固，他只得暗自打着干脆把肩关节拧脱臼的算盘沿着右臂往上摸索。八神却像是看穿了这一意图，在他的手搭上肩膀的同时顺势后靠，害得突然失去重心的京只能揪紧了他的衬衫保持平衡。那对他手足无措的反应乐在其中的嘲弄表情实在让人火大——自暴自弃地挥出去的拳在离八神的脸近在咫尺的地方被接住，因双方互不相让的力道僵持不下。  
与此同时，汗水沿着脖颈滑下来的触感清晰得像是放大了无数倍，但淤伤的钝痛和抓痕带来的刺痒却如同被麻醉一般变得模糊起来。更糟糕的是全身要燃起来一样发烫，而且似乎也不全是酒精的作用——在意识被这热度彻底融化之前，不做点什么的话恐怕有点不妙。  
更不妙的是他快喘不上气来了。  
就在京犹豫着用什么力道的大蛇薙才能只烧到这混蛋别把房子点着的时候，八神放开了他。  
“怎么，爽到要哭了？”  
“…闭嘴！才不是！”  
他胡乱抹了把脸擦掉眼角的湿痕，不甘心地咬定这完全只是缺氧导致的。刚才还一片空白的脑海里挤满了纷繁的思绪——这家伙不是讨厌我来着？绝对就是想报复门口的那一记闷拳捉弄人看笑话吧？这么一来拼命挣扎反而正中下怀啊？果然还是用大蛇薙吧？或者神尘？等等，都烧光了我睡哪？  
“哼……别的不说，你的吻技实在是挺烂的。”  
“哈啊？！”  
那带着几分笑意的声音把京从混乱中拖了出来。八神这家伙能让人发自内心地佩服的一点就是他总是能变得更欠揍，那一脸游刃有余的样子更是让他没来由的好胜心熊熊燃烧起来。  
“白痴吗你，这哪能算接吻啊。”  
“…哦？”  
京猛地收紧了揪着八神衬衫领口的那只手的力道凑了上去，在对方有些惊讶的目光中阖上眼，用自己的发烫的唇轻轻叠上他的，又很快退开。  
这是个短暂的吻，但却把那凉薄的弧度熨出几分若有若无的暖意，几乎就是个普通的微笑了。  
“………………”  
在对方的沉默中京稍微冷静了点，然而自己到底为什么他妈的会对此认真起来的疑惑几乎立刻就被姗姗来迟却势头汹涌的羞耻感淹没了。  
“…说点什么啊，喂。”  
“………你是处男吧。”  
“关、关你屁事啊！”  
“……明明是你主动的，自己反而连耳朵都红透了是怎么回事。”  
“吵死了！我才想问你是哪根筋撞坏了呢！这种事难道不是应该和、”  
不是应该和喜欢的人才可以吗——这么说肯定会被无情嘲讽，他硬生生地把后半句吞了下去。  
“只是觉得你的表情很有趣而已。呵……你是不是误会什么了啊？”  
“…有病。”  
京咬牙切齿地骂了句脏话移开视线，盯着自己揪紧了被单的手，不自在地沉默了一会儿。得到预料之中的回答反而心情复杂是怎么回事这岂不是像我本来在期待着别的什么一样吗——比起对方的举动，不知为何会如此动摇的自己更让他生气。  
仔细想想的话突然吻过来确实莫名其妙，但与这相比初次见面起就要取人性命更不可理喻。是啊，不能照正常人的脑回路来思考，这家伙多半只不过把这当成决斗的延长，想找茬罢了。  
那么就和被挑起决斗一样，管他那么多呢，接招就对了。  
——竟敢小瞧我，那就给你点颜色看看。  
“有本事再来比一次试试？”  
他猛地抬起头，余光瞥见对方不知何时伸过来的手僵在半空中。  
“………啊？”  
八神皱了皱眉，若无其事地把手收了回去，背靠在墙上。  
“再来一次，用你的方式。我可是学得很快的。”  
“…你酒还没醒吗。”  
“哼……你该不是怕了吧？”  
京把手撑在对方弯起的膝盖上倾身凑近。  
“…………………无聊。”  
八神一脸不耐烦地别过脸去。  
“要弃权吗，那就算我不战而胜了？”  
不出所料，这露骨的挑衅毫不费力地点燃了他眼底战意的余烬。  
“…做好觉悟吧，京。”  
“嘴上说得再厉害，输了就没意义了哦，八~神~？”  
京迎着那杀气四溢的目光，懒洋洋地拖着长音。  
“——游戏就到此为止了。”  
被突然按倒在床上的时候京听到八神凑在他耳边低声念着那句再熟悉不过的台词，忍不住挑挑眉扬起嘴角。听过太多遍事到如今这句话比起威胁更像是热身结束该动真格了的宣告，用在此刻倒也没什么不恰当。也许他说得没错，这完全是醉意上头带来的一时冲动——但这并不妨碍即将如野兽般厮杀缠斗的预感让血液沸腾起来。  
然而出乎意料的是，第一击是不温不火的轻啄，落在额头上。与此同时冰凉的手指若即若离地描摹着脸颊的轮廓，郑重其事得让他浑身不自在。明明才刚有过更深入的接触，不知为何被这样抚摸反而亲密得让人心痒痒，京几乎是拼了命地试着在八神发现自己脸颊的温度又上升了一截之前说点什么转移注意力。  
“……你这么温柔干什么，怪恶心的。再磨蹭下去我可要睡着了。”  
“你不是喜欢这样吗。”  
八神没搭理他，在鼻尖落下又一记浅吻。  
“哈？为什么要刻意迎合我的偏好啊。这、”  
——这岂不就像是来真的一样吗。  
京用手背挡住脸蹭了蹭鼻子闷声抱怨，然而话音未落，手就被一把抓住按在颈侧。  
八神居高临下地瞪着他，钳住手腕的力道重得足以留下瘀伤。  
“嚯………那你是想被我粗暴对待吗…？”  
京毫不客气地回瞪着他。  
“……如果我说是呢？”  
“…不知死活。”  
压在锁骨上的吻变得颇具侵略性，另一只手撩起他的短袖下摆，体温的差距害得京瑟缩着绷紧了腰——也有可能是潜意识地觉得对方会在他刚简单包扎了一下的腹部新添几道血糊糊的爪痕，但生着粗糙老茧的指腹只是不紧不慢地抚过结实的肌肉在胸口游走。按理说他们两个谁都算不上有耐心，但八神在折磨他的时候向来不厌其烦。无论是一次又一次挑起决斗，还是像现在这样沿着脖颈的线条缀上断断续续的吻和轻咬——但并未真心地反感，甚至暗自揣测着对方的下一步动作抱有期待的自己大概也已经是共犯了。  
真要命，到底是什么时候被这个疯子传染的。给我负责啊。  
京抬起未被束缚住的那只手，绕到对方颈后埋进柔顺的红发里，略微支起上身凑过去，带着一丝不怀好意咬破了那总是挂着几分轻蔑的唇，并在八神盯着他的同时一脸无辜地用舌尖扫过对方嘴角的血痕。因恼怒失去理智的对手是最好解决的，接下来只要用他刚才对付自己的那一套再加点我流变招回敬，足够让这家伙毫无还手之力——  
但这挑衅意外地不奏效。  
“…看来还真不是在做梦啊。”  
八神用拇指蹭了蹭唇角的血，低笑着感叹道。  
“哈，所以目前为止都是半梦半醒没动真格逗我玩？可真会说大话啊。”  
京撇撇嘴，有一搭没一搭地摩挲着对方脖子上皮质颈饰和金属搭扣。他早就好奇这狗项圈一样的玩意到底是什么手感了。  
“……你对现在的状况有哪怕一点自觉吗？”  
“嗯？被摸两下胸又不会少块肉……就是有点痒。”  
“…仅此而已？”  
手指像是提醒他似地轻轻蹭过胸尖。虽然完全不明白这有什么意义但确实好像不止是有点痒而已——然而他可不会老老实实点头承认。  
“麻烦死了，我也…不是很清楚啦，随便你。”  
“……今天别想回去了。”  
不知道那句话触动了这家伙的神经，但八神收紧了握着他手腕的力道，语气里满是威压感。  
“啊，那我早餐要吃烤秋刀鱼，白米饭和味噌汤。”  
“…………”  
“怎么，不让你对我的高超吻技心服口服我是不会放弃的。这才刚开始吧？”  
“………………”  
“而且我本来也没钱回家…唔、”  
他还来不及眨眼就被堵住了嘴，交缠的舌上带着血的铁锈味，灼热得如同火焰。而比偷袭更让京措手不及的是接吻这门技术比预想的高深得多。被含住舌头用力吮吸时脑内闪过的“该死居然还有这一手”的不忿很快就被类似触电的陌生感觉抹去，而这感觉很让人意犹未尽，以至于他下意识地揪住了对方的头发却不确定是要拽开他还是压下来恋恋不舍地加深这个吻——忘却胜负只是因单纯地享受战斗时的高扬感而战栗不已，这状况太过似曾相识了。交手先另当别论和这家伙接吻舒服到要上瘾可不是个好兆头，但谁管那么多呢。  
“……学得倒挺快，但还差得远了。”  
“哈、啊…吵死了，笨蛋。是你教得太差啦。”  
“要我认真起来？那可就不只接吻这么简单了。”  
“嘁，别小看天才，放马过来啊。”  
京在喘息的间隙一边恶狠狠地用两只手来回擦着来不及吞咽的唾液沾湿的脸颊一边反驳，听得到对方闷声低笑却看不清表情。  
而无论八神原来是什么表情，当京突然伸出手把他的额发向后撩起来之后，都被惊讶覆盖掉了。  
“…怎么。”  
眼看着那惊讶在自己的凝视中一点点消散，眉毛渐渐拧成不爽的一团实在很有意思。  
——这家伙的眼睛，在月光下看起来是这种颜色啊…仿佛在幽暗中燃烧一样。  
下次看到月亮的时候比起八神家的家纹，会先想起这双眸子也说不定。  
“仔细看看你脸居然长得还不错。”  
“………”  
“原来和普通人一样好好地有两只眼睛嘛。”  
“…你是活腻了吧。”  
“真是，这不是在夸你嘛，为什么害羞起来的时候眼神也这么凶恶……”  
“…给我闭嘴。”  
八神立刻用手捏紧了他脸的下半部分。  
“……你这家伙才是，被我说别误会了的时候一脸寂寞的表情，嘴上却很欠揍。”  
“你他妈在、胡说些什么，快点去、唔唔、把那碍事的刘海剪掉、再看个眼科啊喂！！”  
京也不甘示弱地挣扎着试图捂住对方的嘴，他们现在这个诡异的姿势若是从旁边看来大概像是下一秒就要招呼彼此一记火光四溅的必杀技——还至少琴月阳这边确实已经蓄势待发只差抓到人了。八神大概是识破了他的意图，抓住两只恼羞成怒乱挥的手压在京脑袋上方的位置，展开了新的一轮攻势。  
对于二百十二式・琴月阴的下一步会接什么动作，该怎么对付，草薙京有十几种招式组合以供参考，但当这家伙松开禁锢他下巴的手，转而专注地舔着耳垂和脖颈时却除了咬紧下唇压住呻吟外不知道该作何反应——踢开他太费体力了，而且，好吧，主要是身体诚实地贪恋着这些碰触带来的难以言喻的刺激——他其实并不是很清楚在床上说的“认真起来”具体指什么，不过腰带被抽出来丢到床脚，短短几个小时前还相当认真地要把他眼珠子挖出来的修长手指此刻相当认真地勾上内裤边缘猛地一扯的瞬间，还是本能地胸口发紧。  
“……哼，这边可要坦率多了。”  
而当八神用让人发疯般缓慢的速度抚弄他下半身那个经不起挑逗的叛徒的时候，京觉得心跳已经快得能撞塌肋骨——有必要做到这个地步吗？说起来我们一开始是在赌什么气来着？  
不过事到如今，哪怕是瞎逞强也不能退缩了。  
“草薙家的存续可就握在你手里了，给我轻一点啊。八神。”  
哪怕他再努力地用戏谑的口吻掩盖住自己的慌乱和狼狈，不争气的声音还是在轻微地颤抖。粗糙手掌的触感和热度一点点渗入，身体烫到他不禁怀疑汗水都能蒸发的程度，每一处皮肤都绷着亟待抚慰纾解的欲望，同时因不安和兴奋一阵阵头皮发麻。  
这徒劳的虚张声势大概也维持不了多久了。  
“…亏你还笑得出来。”  
“确实很好笑不是嘛，要是被老爹知道了我会被揍个半死吧…好在他打不过我啦。”  
“还有余力想这些吗？不解风情的家伙……”  
“你这混蛋可真麻烦……那是希望我怎么样？”  
八神闻言沉默了一会才凑过来，垂落的发丝蹭得京的脸颊痒酥酥的。  
“说的也是…可能是想看你一边哭喊呻吟一边叫着我的名字求饶吧。”  
“…………从你嘴里说出来完全不像开玩笑啊。”  
“害怕我吗？”  
“怎么可能。”  
回应他的是一个温柔得像是诱哄的吻。京突然意识到，自己的紧张和渴望在他眼里都无所遁形，胜算四舍五入等于没有。果不其然，他刚放松了一点，对方就用指腹蛮横地碾过敏感的前端——快感猛地攀了上来，一波一波地在体内漾开，灼烧着神经，强烈到近乎暴力，脑海里仿佛又无数细小的火星噼里啪啦地爆开，他死命地捏紧拳头才不至于叫出来。  
“…京。”  
近在耳边的低沉声音像是在皮肤下流窜翻滚，牵起涌上后背的热流。  
——不，不行，轻易被撩拨也就算了，要是只是被叫名字就再次高潮未免太丢脸了吧？！  
京拿出垂死挣扎的气势脱开束缚，用腿勾上八神的腰猛地用力，翻身把他按在了下面。  
“防御太薄弱啦，你。”  
在输得一败涂地之前能够气喘吁吁地扳回几分实属不易，更别提这被余韵酥麻的腰腿可远没有那么服从指挥。但京的老对手似乎对他漂亮利落的残血反杀并不非常意外，反而单手半掩着脸笑出了声。  
“呵………燃起来了？”  
“喂喂，这句可真的是我的台词吧。”  
不甘心的是这家伙说得还真没错。京跨坐在他身上甩掉碍手碍脚的外套，一手支在八神胸口以防他趁机偷袭，一手将自己被汗水浸得透湿的短袖一把掀起扒下来。  
把衣服丢到一边后，他俯下身，双臂撑在目不转睛地看着他的八神上方。  
“…游戏就到此为止了。”  
“…哼。”  
“放~心，和你不一样，我可是很纯情的。”  
他在对方反驳之前狠狠地压上去堵住了他的嘴，把他喉咙里含糊不清的低吼搅得破碎凌乱，又在被那凶残的舌头抓住蹂躏之前溜走，施以恼人的啃咬和吸吮，时而又乖巧地用舌尖轻舔或是用唇瓣摩挲推挤——这没什么难的，就像是轻拳接重脚，嘲讽一两句再接轻脚和重拳，把对手拖入自己的节奏——接着再把舌头探进去，戳戳那被追逐战磨得没了脾气的家伙，拉进一个绵长细腻的吻里。而八神意外地配合，太配合了，这个总是杀气腾腾的神经病温顺得就好像…好像只靠这个单纯的吻，就治愈了他所有的疯狂似的。  
分开的时候两个人都有些气息不稳。京略带得意地舔了舔唇。  
“满足了吗？八神。”  
“……还行吧。”  
草薙京敢拿传承一千八百年的家族姓氏打赌这家伙的嘴角刚才有个上扬的弧度。  
——原来他也会有这种表情吗。  
能看到他流露出不曾见过的情绪，感觉意外地还不赖。  
“啧，真不坦率。”  
“…唯独不想被你这么说。”  
“谁管你，总之这就算我的胜利了。K.O啦，K.O。”  
就两个满身是伤搞不好还断了一两根骨头的人来说，折腾大半晚也太有精神了。现在睡下去大概明天下午才醒得来，补考什么的就下回再说吧…对不起了大门…  
“——可不会就这么结束哦？”  
“哈？你这家伙真是够缠人的…好吧，我也不是今天才知道、哇、唔啊？”  
八神只用一根手指就压下了他起身的动作。那指尖沿着肩窝向下划过，故意放慢的速度不知为何就巧妙地从背脊处引燃了颤栗。京连忙一手扶上眼前的墙，而八神似乎很享受他的惊慌失措——看来这家伙是不会放自己去睡觉了。  
京决定先咬紧牙关以免再发出什么滑稽的声音，但在他想出下一步前，另一根手指带着湿润黏滑的触感挤进了臀缝，瞬间扫空了所有的对策，只剩下无数疑问号。  
“要学的话就要坚持到最后，所以你才总毕不了业啊，京。”  
“烦死了，跟那没关、系……！”  
他几乎是立刻就被一记轻咬暗算低喘出声。之前确实只是有点痒，但在被不依不饶地逗弄半晚上之后只是被舌头胸尖舔过就足够让他直不起腰来。更别提另外那只手——一不留神已经被侵犯到了内部执拗地按揉，更糟的是这并没有什么难受的，反而……  
“安心吧，很快就会让你解放了。”  
“八…神、你、”  
你这家伙为什么偏偏在这种时候这么多废话——京从牙缝里勉强挤出一丝抗议，粘稠的水声抽在耳膜和仅剩的那点还没被情欲焚烧殆尽的羞耻心上，害得他全身浮起潮红，揪住床单的手指关节因用力过度而泛白。猛烈而纯粹的快感席卷全身几乎就是下一秒的事，他四肢瘫软地跌回床上，弓着腰把脸埋进枕头里闷住完全失控的喘息，语无伦次地骂了几句什么，眼前直冒金星。  
过了好一会儿，他才攒起一点力气偏过头来。而在此期间八神并没有做出下一步动作——但能够明显感觉得到投注在自己身上足以烧出个洞来的的热切视线。然而等他拢起眼前散乱的碎发，目光几乎和对方相接的瞬间八神立刻别过脸去，京看着他从床头的柜子里翻出一根烟叼在嘴里，打了好几次火也没点着。  
——果然还是搞不懂啊，这家伙。  
他对八神的了解实在少得可怜。这也难怪，他之前没想过去了解关于他的任何事情，没想过相处甚至没想过交谈，满足于作为宿敌理所当然却又无比遥远的距离。这一半是因为他们更习惯的对话方式是拳脚和火焰，一半是因为八神实在是惜字如金沉默寡言——但今天却似乎格外话多，不知是因为紧张还是故意讨人嫌。  
无论是哪一种，都莫名让人想要一探究竟。  
毕竟没来由的恨意再加上没来由的吻，关于八神庵的谜团这样增加下去的话真的会不知道该用什么表情面对他了——京毫不犹豫地在内心按下了Continue。  
哪怕感到对方此刻近在咫尺，其实不过是肌肤交叠带来的的错觉也好。  
“我还以为你有什么了不起的招数呢，这就要休息了？”  
京打着哈欠，胡乱抓了抓头发。  
“………还有挑衅的余力吗。”  
“哪里，想让我求饶可还差得远呢。不过对你来说可能这就是全部了吧。”  
八神闻言回头看着他，而京抬起手打了个响指，火舌轻易地点燃了对方嘴里叼着的那根烟。  
“…你可真会煽动人。”  
他说这话的时候被笼罩在一片香烟的雾气里，连带着语气似乎都暧昧不清了几分。  
“你又不是现在才知道。”  
“……………”  
“再说了，只有我被搞得乱七八糟的也太不公平了吧。接下来可就是复仇战了哦？我会好好疼爱你的。”  
“哼…你这无聊的自尊心会比身体更先一步被焚烧殆尽也说不定。”  
“开玩笑，无论什么我都奉陪到底。”  
“……那就回应这安可声吧。”  
那一星火光熄灭了，八神掐灭了手里的烟。  
“——我会让你连骨髓都燃起来。”

夏天快要过去了。  
已经到了只穿一条长裤围着围裙会隐约有些凉意的季节，八神庵把烤架上的秋刀鱼翻了个面，静静地看着滋滋冒油的表皮印着的焦痕。  
咚。  
“疼疼疼……”  
有什么裹着毯子从床上掉了下来，他没有回头，专注于把盐撒得均匀。  
锵啷。  
“哼……”  
作为被无视的报复，裹着毯子的家伙在瞎戳他的贝斯。庵感觉到自己额头上浮起了青筋。  
窸窸窣窣。  
“呜哇……好惨。”  
裹着毯子的家伙大概正试图从碎布中找回自己的裤子。  
“喂，你的借我。”  
他没回应，然而对方也没客气。一阵稀里哗啦的翻找声让庵一时怀疑自己是不是捡了只野猫。很快的这位完全把这间公寓当自己家的客人已经对四处探索失去兴趣，短暂地安静了一会儿后光着脚踩在地面上的声音漫不经心地逐渐靠近——追过去的话会逃跑，凶他的话会亮出爪子，但不予理睬就会蹭过来，就像现在这样用尾巴，不，用脚尖在他的小腿上磨蹭。  
真的很像。  
庵端着鱼转过身来。  
眼前当然不是猫，而是穿着他的衬衫……确切地说，只穿着他的衬衫的草薙京。  
“是秋刀鱼吗，其他的烤鱼我可不承认啊。”  
“……碍事。”  
从没想到会有一天早上会看到这样的画面——不知该对此作何反应的庵压下所以纷杂的念头绕过他，走到临时用纸壳箱凑起来的餐桌上，把鱼放在味噌汤和白米饭旁边。而京亦步亦趋地跟着，盯着烤鱼两眼放光，趴在简陋的餐桌边缘。  
八神庵决定先给自己倒杯水，以及不要去思考这家伙到底有没有成功找到放内裤的抽屉。  
昨晚的下半场确实战况激烈，为了压制住对方争夺主导权他们半裸着缠斗扭打了几回合，而当以微弱的差距占据优势时他毫不留情地把京按在身下揪着他的头发握着他的腰贯穿到了最深处。虽说被又快又狠地碾过敏感点总算是让这家伙没了还手之力，但却依然咬住枕头不撒手作为最后的抵抗。更别说这个死活拽不动的枕头在庵松开钳住京后腰的手退开的瞬间就朝他的脸狠狠砸了过来。  
该说不愧是前KOF冠军吗，恼羞成怒地扔个枕头杀伤力在飞行道具里也算中等偏上。  
这还只是个障眼法，紧跟着一记直指侧腹的横踢，挡开后又是一记下劈。他扛下那力道和准头都因为腰酸腿软发挥失常的偷袭顺势握住了脚踝，在对方懊悔的啧舌声中拉高架在肩上，欺身上前猛地拉近了两人的距离。而京用手臂半遮着红透了的脸，凌乱的发丝被汗水湿透，艰难地咽下喘息的同时眼露凶光瞪着他。刚才那一套垂死挣扎的昏招伤害值还抵不上这表情的十分之一，打算收手的理智再次被烧到过热断线——  
“所以…这算什么，把我操翻的回礼吗。”  
毫不遮掩的措辞把他从回想中拉回现实，还差点被水呛得把肺咳出来。  
“啧…浑身都在发疼，是想杀了我吧你这混蛋…”  
“………………”  
“等等，说起来好像一直以来确实如此啊？”  
“………………”  
“别追着我了啊喂，已经没什么因缘要背负了吧？不都做过决断了…”  
“输给我就算做过决断？天真。”  
庵放下杯子，在背后“那是平局好吗”的嚷嚷中把自己那份早餐装好盘。  
“………要是真不情愿的话你早就把这整个房子烧成灰了吧。”  
把装着汉堡肉的盘子放在餐桌上引不起什么震动，可趴在餐桌边的人几乎是闻言瞬间跳了起来，张口结舌地想反驳两句什么却无言以对，默默地坐了回去。  
庵面无表情地啜着咖啡，看着他没扣好的衬衫领口露出的吻痕和淤青。  
被他的话噎住的京小声嘟囔着这种说法也太狡猾并灌了半碗汤，用筷子夹起一大块米饭。  
“说到底，为什么你这么…这么轻车熟路，难道还挺受欢迎的？”  
“是啊。”  
“……给我谦虚一下啊混蛋。”  
庵切开盘子里的肉排，叉起一块放进嘴里。而京艰难地把满嘴塞得鼓鼓囊囊的米饭咽下去，一脸嫌弃地瞪了他一会儿，接着垂下视线埋头沉默地戳着所剩无几的秋刀鱼。  
“嫉妒了？”  
“…谁对你的交友关系有兴趣…只、只是很意外除我之外还有人愿意搭理你罢了。”  
他蒙混过关的水平实在是烂到让人想笑，况且僵硬到筷子戳歪到桌子上的反应也比逞强的回答本身有说服力得多了。  
“为了奉陪我做到这个地步，你是笨蛋吗。”  
“……因为好像比平时近得多。”  
京把空盘子收好放到一边，回答的声音小到几乎听不见。  
“…啊？”  
“就是那种…用投技好像抓得到又好像抓不到，只能不计代价赌一把的局面啦。”  
“………这比喻除了你这种满脑子只有格斗技的家伙以外没人能听懂吧。”  
“少、少啰嗦！”  
“那…为什么想要缩短和我之间的距离？”  
“哈？我才没这么说…”   
“………”  
“……不知道，而且跟你没关系吧？你不是讨厌我吗。”  
“………………是啊。”  
这个停顿可能长得有点过分，迟钝如餐桌对面的那个家伙也停下了筷子，狐疑地看着他——然后移开视线甩甩头，猛地拍了拍自己开始泛红的脸。  
“哼……”  
他说自己纯情还真不全是胡扯的。  
“笑什么笑。喂，肉分我一口尝尝。”  
“吃你自己的。”  
庵不带片刻犹豫地叉起了最后一块。  
“小气。”  
然而眼前可不是个会言听计从的对象，话音未落京已经蹿到了纸箱桌子上，凑到他面前。  
阳光把他的脸颊边垂落的几绺黑发照出了淡金色。  
庵连眼睛都没眨。  
“枉我还刚觉得你这家伙偶尔也有可爱之处，连基本的餐桌礼仪都——”  
打断他冷笑的是短暂的浅吻附带唇瓣上的轻咬，这招如果有名字大概应该叫京的我流kiss——比起他昨天领教过版本的只是略有加强，但被突然偷袭依然猝不及防。  
“有破绽～！”  
在他分神的瞬间，京偏过头一口咬住他手里叉子上的食物吞了下去，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“多谢款待。”  
那笑容比阳光还要耀眼。  
“………”  
但庵决定还是先他揍一顿再回吻他。  
“京————！！！”

 

END


End file.
